A Haunting for Katie?
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: Katie Knight and James Diamond are left alone at their apartment in the Palm Woods while the others are out. When a strange boy appears at night wearing tattered white clothing and can walk through walls. Who is this boy and is he a ghost or are Katie and James just seeing things?
1. A Mysterious Boy

Nineteen year old Katie Knight said her goodbyes to Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and her Mom for the weekend. All of them were spending time with their lovers. After Mrs. Knight got a boyfriend, she always spends time with him at a casino where they play poker all night long. That only left Katie and twenty-three year old James Diamond. Member of Big Time Rush and also one of Kendall's best friends. It was Friday night. Katie couldn't wait for Saturday. A total television blow out while James was away working on his stupid tan. While James shut the door in front of him, he glanced at Katie. "What do you want to do?" James asked. "Well, I'm going up to my room. So you can do whatever you want," Katie replied. "Oh, come on, Katie! Let's order some pizza and watch a movie!" James suggested. "It's okay," Katie said. She went to the refrigerator and took out a frozen mini pizza. "I have a TV and microwave in my room. I can eat pizza and watch movies in there," Katie shrugged. James pouted. Katie walked off and closed her room door. After a few seconds of waiting, James got bored and lonely. He tip-toed to Katie's room where he heard her laughing at television and munching on the frozen, now microwaved, pizza. James knocked on Katie's door. He heard the television pause and the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. The door clicked open. James saw Katie with her black pajamas on. "What do you want?" Katie asked. "Uh…," James blushed. "I kind of feel lonely and I wanted to know if I could watch TV with you," James said. "Sure," Katie replied. James hugged her and sat on her bed. Soon enough, James fell asleep on her bed. Katie shut of the television and closed the door. She turned off the lights and headed back to her bed. She pushed James aside and she soon fell asleep, too. For what seemed like minutes, Katie woke up to the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. Katie silently locked the door and looked out her peephole. She could faintly see the image of a boy about her age in tattered white clothing in the hall skipping around. From all the excitement, James woke up and whispered to Katie. "What happened?" Katie looked at James and started to tremble. "There's this boy about my age in the hall skipping around like an idiot," Katie whispered back. James silently got out of bed and looked through the peephole. James saw the boy skipping with glee and laughing pleasantly. When the boy was looking at the pictures in the hall, he silently turned around and saw James' eyes looking through the peephole at him. "Get in bed, quickly! I think he saw me!" James whispered they both jumped out of bed right when the boy had walked through one of the walls leading to Katie's room. James and Katie pretended to be fast asleep and didn't notice the boy floating over them. Katie pretended to move under the blankets like she was fast asleep. When the boy flew over towards her closet, Katie peered out under the blankets carefully. The boy turned around and almost saw Katie. But he just casually walked through the walls and continued skipping around the whole apartment. Katie and James both shivered. "Let's just go back to sleep. The boy should be gone in the morning," James whispered. Katie nodded and soon fell asleep, not worrying about the footsteps going up and down the hall.


	2. Too Much Information?

Katie woke up to the sweet sound of little birds chirping. But something was touching her on the arm! Katie looked over and saw James still asleep holding her arms against his chest. Right! She totally forgot that James was sleeping in her bed because of that creepy boy they saw last night! Katie shivered from the thought of that boy skipping around looking at family photos of Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, her Mom, and her! Katie quickly woke up James. James pulled her close. "What is it?" James asked. Katie blushed and pushed James away from her. "Let's go to the front desk. Maybe we can learn more about that boy we saw last night," Katie sighed. "Okay…," James said. Katie pulled James out of bed and they both rushed for the lobby. When the elevator stopped on the lobby floor, Katie and James rushed to the front desk to look for Bitters. "The lobby is quiet," James sighed. "Maybe it's because Katie woke me up at seven in the morning!" James scowled. Katie rang the bell on Bitters' desk. She had to ring it a few times for Bitters to get up. The crabby man was still in his nightgown and night cap when he went outside of his room. "What?" Bitters said. "Last night, Katie and I woke up in her room from footsteps in the hall…," James started. "Wait, why were you guys sleeping in the same room together?" Bitters asked. James started to blush. "We fell asleep from watching a movie together," Katie finished. "Oh," Bitters replied. "Anyways, the footsteps were coming from a mysterious boy with white clothing and he looked like about Katie's age. He walked through walls and Katie said he floats," James explained. "So, you basically saw a ghost?" Bitters asked. Katie and James nodded. "Can you describe more of what he looks like?" Bitters asked glumly. "Why are you suddenly so interested in helping people?" Katie smirked. "New Palm Woods rule," Bitters said. "Describe please?" Bitters asked again. Katie tapped her chin. "Okay, well, it looked like he had blonde hair and he had white clothes on," Katie answered. "I think I know who you're talking about. You said he was about your age, so it might be John Canterbury. Checked in to the Palm Woods twenty years ago. He got shot by a fellow actor who hated John. He was in the old episodes of New Town High. If you want, I can show them too you. He also loved to skip," Bitters smiled. "Yup, definitely him," Katie told James. "Thanks, Bitters!" James said. "Have a Palm Woods day," Bitters replied angrily. "Hey, Katie?" James asked as Katie and him were both walking towards the elevator. "Yeah?" Katie replied. "Let's camp out in the living room tonight," James suggested. "Why?" Katie whisper screamed. "So we can attract ghost John," James exclaimed. "Alright," Katie said. Katie and James arrived at apartment 2J. They took out their sleeping bags from their rooms and started to unroll them. "Okay, James. I'm on this side, you're on that side," Katie explained. "But what if the ghost comes and takes you away?" James asked. "I'm sure the ghost wouldn't touch us at all," Katie replied. James smiled. "Let's hang out around here for the day," James suggested. "Okay, and maybe we can order a pizza," Katie said. "We'll see," James laughed.


	3. Pizza and a Movie

Powerful horror music was ringing throughout apartment 2J. The lights were turned off and on the couch sat Katie and James. "James, does this really help with catching a ghost?" Katie asked. "Of course! Watching horror films about ghosts help you _learn_ about ghosts," James explained. Just then the doorbell rang which made Katie jump. "It's alright, Katie. It's just the pizza delivery guy," James said. James turned off the TV and went to go open the door. As James opened the door, the fresh smell of pizza filled the air. The pizza delivery guy handed James the pizza and walked away casually. James closed the door and walked towards the table setting the pizza down. Katie turned the lights on and rushed to the table. Katie started eating right away. _"Katie is so pretty! Wait, why I am thinking about Katie? Think about the ghost, the ghost," _James thought. "James, are you okay?" Katie asked. "Yup, I'm just fine," James forced a goofy smile. Just then, Katie and James felt a gust of wind rush past them. That sent shivers up Katie's spine. James noticed Katie shivering, so he rushed to her seat and started rubbing her back. "It's the ghost!" Katie said. "We don't even see the ghost. It's probably just the lighting," James explained. Katie nodded. All of a sudden, the horror movie started playing. "I thought you turned the TV off?" Katie asked. "I did," James replied. Katie screamed. "My room! Now!" Katie pointed to her room. Katie and James both ran inside Katie's room. James closed the door and locked it. "We need a plan," James said. Katie thought for a moment. "Okay, here's the plan. We need to show the ghost that we aren't scared. We need to-," Katie started but got cut off. "Katie, the light is turned on," James said. James and Katie walked slowly out to the living room. "Wait, go behind the wall!" James whispered. Katie peeked out behind the wall to see Ghost John trying to eat a slice of pizza. "I think he wants the pizza," James said. "Okay, pretend like we're just coming out of my room," Katie said. Katie clicked the door so it sounded like she was opening it. James saw the ghost disappear with the pizza slice. Katie and James walked out to the living room and continued to eat when the ghost boy appeared in front of them. He started mumbling something. A few seconds later, he started talking louder so we could hear him. "Help me!" Ghost John said. He then disappeared. "Creepy…," James shivered. "Let's watch funny movies, alright? It'll cheer us up," Katie explained. "Sure," James replied. They popped in a DVD and started eating some more. James looked over his shoulder and saw Katie laughing. After the movie, Katie smiled. "By the way, James, thanks for protecting me from the ghost." Katie kissed James on the cheek. "You're welcome," James replied. He kissed her on the head back. Then he tried to hold her hand. Katie saw James trying to hold her hand and sat up automatically. "Let's go to bed soon, it's getting late." Katie smoothed out her dress and walked to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" James asked. "Nothing," Katie replied. "Let's change into our pajamas," James suggested. Katie and James both got their pajamas from under their sleeping bags and changed quickly. James turned off the lights and got in his sleeping bag. Katie put her hair up and she got under her sleeping bag, too. James read the clock. "Katie, it's eleven fifty. Most ghosts come at midnight," James said. "We have ten minutes. Let's stay up," Katie replied.

"Alright. Let's start ghost hunting," James said.


End file.
